


Not another Valentine's day

by Akanomie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanomie/pseuds/Akanomie
Summary: A Nick and Judy story. short and fluffy.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 20





	Not another Valentine's day

The night was pitch black with a bittersweet coldness that had two tiny mammals shivering despite all the fur on their bodies.

Nick and Judy relaxed under the old oak tree and as they did they soon forgot all about the discomforts of the open air and relished on the closeness of each other.

A cold breeze rushed into Nicks fur which blocked a great deal from making its way to her. He then bent down and stroked her soft velvety fur under her chin. Her eyes remained closed as she snuggled closer to his side and stroked his long fluffy tail gently. 

“You were magnificent today!” She said while leaning into the light scratches he was now giving her.

Nick found himself rubbing his chin over her forehead which earned him a chitter from his little bunny partner who considered chinning to be very personal and romantic.

“I was only helping my lovely little bunny so she wouldn't be disappointed for valentines day!"

He boasted as he brought his free paw up to her lips and softly held her mouth closed while continuing.

“you’re my beautiful moon rabbit after all and I would gladly bask in your glowing light if you would have me?”

As he pulled his paw away her eyelids gave way and slowly opened. Her sparkling orbs glistened upon the full moons bright light and she found herself telling him something that seemed important, “Nick I just have to tell you-.”

She paused and he found himself whispering softly into her ear which was limply draped across his snout.

“yes Carrots?” 

She smiled while pulling away then stood up slowly only to give his cheek a light peck as she went on.

“Valentines day was yesterday!”

The sly fox returned her light peck with a quick forward thrust action which placed his lips onto hers. The gesture lasted a moment and when he pulled back from the surprised doe he said something that melted her heart. 

“Everyday is Valentine's day when i’m with you!”

She giggled while pushing his muzzle away as she jested back in kind, “keep dreaming Slick. You’re only saying that so you won't have to buy me anything, right?”

Nick looked up into the sky before giving in to her questioning gaze. 

“Carrots for you I would pluck the stars themselves from the vast big open sky if I thought that would make a girl like you happy. No. I feel that my little bunny wants one thing and one thing only.”

Slowly sliding out from beneath the bunny Nick stood up and held out his paw to a now confused rabbit who looked up at him in anticipation for what he might say next and being the sly fox that he is, he had something in mind.

“You want to go make the world a better place then let's pick up the extra shifts since half the precinct is off for Valentine weekend.”

As Nick said that a strong force latched onto his paw with more power than he was expecting. Judy had pulled him by the paw down to her eye level and a very serious look was on her face as she spoke clearly.

“Are you joking with me?”

Nick returned her forcefulness with his signature smirk and sass, “am I joking about working with my girlfriend so we can let other mammals like say Fangmeyer and Wolford go out on a date? No. No I'm not!”

The sparkling eyes that stared at Nick told him that he was in trouble. His whole body wanted to pull away but he couldn't. She had him frozen and it looked like she was moving in slow motion as her paws cupped his chin gently. He watched her eyelids slowly start to close as she leaned in closer. His heart was pumping faster than ever before. She had never shown such a loving look that spoke of true passion that she held for him. 

The love she had for him.

Judy moved up into Nick which caused the frozen vulpine to buckle instantly to the ground. His knees gave way to his loving girlfriends demands. Her boldness always took him by surprise no matter how many times he experienced it.

The minutes passed by slowly for the two as they tenderly held each other lovingly while kissing and snuggling under the stars then she had to ask.

"So fang and wolf huh and who else?"

Judy asked Nick causally.

The fox couldn't hide his sly grin as he waved his left paw in the air in front of her.

"Information isn't free and lets not forget Fluff. I know everyone!"

As Nick spoke his slick demeanor wavered while a stern rabbit stood up in front of him and narrowed her eyes at his while being the same height as he sat on the ground.

Nick coughed slightly as he spoke again while returning back to his old self, "somethin I can help you with Officer--"

A fluffy white tail was up in the air and a poor fox howled by a big tree at night as a gray bunny pounced and beat on him with her soft paws.


End file.
